


Long For You

by 1_800_fiction



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_800_fiction/pseuds/1_800_fiction
Summary: Request: “Is it possible to requests a Steve x Reader fic? Where Steve was gone for the 2 years, leaving the reader behind, thinking she did something wrong, and when he gets back, he wants to try to fix their relationship? Fluffy and sweet!“
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Long For You

Each day waking up was a struggle. Your heart longed for your soulmate you lost so long ago. 2 years prior, you got into an argument with Steve about the dangers of being an Avenger. The next morning he was gone and your heart has been broken since. You knew it was all your fault and that haunted you each day. Tony took you under his wing ever since, but you never truly healed.

“Y/N, come on you need to get up now” Tony called through your locked bedroom door. You groaned before slowly crawling out of bed and opening the door.

“I have a surprise for you” He chirped. You noticed he was slightly anxious and hesitant as he turned around and walked off. You rolled your eyes, knowing that he knows full well you hate surprises. The building was chilly in the early hours of the morning. Your bare arms and legs felt exposed and cold, making you want to go back to bed even more.

Your head hung low and you wrapped your arms around yourself, walking through the hallway. You saw Tony stop and you looked up. Your heart sank at the sight in front of you. There he stood, alive and well.

“Y/N” Steve gasped at the sight of you. Tears started welling up in your eyes.

“What the hell” You rasped in disbelief. He noticed your distress and rushed over to you. You stepped back from him and looked away.

“I can’t” You cried, turning around and running off. Before you could get anywhere, he grabbed your arm, spun you around and planted his lips on yours. For a second you forgot everything, then you shoved him away.

“Please, I love you” He pleaded. You looked at him in disbelief.

“You left me, two years ago and now here you are, acting like nothing happened” You screamed at him. He gulped deeply, knowing how much you were hurting.

“I’m so sorry” He whispered, moving the side of your face to look at him. When your eyes locked onto his, tears streamed down your face.

“Why did you leave?” You sobbed. He pulled you close and embraced you.

“I had to. I couldn’t say goodbye, I’m so sorry” He hugged you tightly. You pulled back and looked at his red and watery face.

“You hurt me” You gasped. You saw the horror and guilt on his face as he struggled to find words.

“Please don’t ever do that to me again” You begged.

“I’m never leaving you again” He promised before kissing you. You melted in his arms and knew that despite all the hurt and despair he had caused, he would heal you in time.


End file.
